


Family Affair

by ashandcinder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bondage, Chastity Belt, Dominance, Emasculation, F/M, Godcest, Group Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Initiation, M/M, Multi, Not quite PWP, Other, Porn, Porn Is Plot, Punishment, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Submission, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashandcinder/pseuds/ashandcinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course Loki had always known that despite all promises, as long as Thor was around, he was only second in line to the throne. However, his life had always been one of comfort and his rank promised him glory and power nonetheless. What his father was saying rang of something else."</p><p>Loki's purpose is to be at his brother's side - kneeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a warm afternoon. Golden leaves swayed lazily outside his window, where Loki sat, welcoming the gentle breeze with a sigh. He had planned to go out today, to enjoy the nice weather, but his father had requested him to stay in his chambers to “receive a lesson” later that day. Curious what that lesson might be and fairly certain that he had not done something wrong for once, Loki had remained in his room. His elder brother, Thor, was at the palace, too, and he hoped the two of them could spent some time together in the evening. Usually, the two brothers got along rather well, despite the age gap between them and the fact that Thor's friends were always suspicious of the mischief and chaos that Loki spread.

Getting bored with the view from his window, Loki retreated to his bed. Lying on his back, he was about to grab a book from his bedside table, when there was a knock at his door. He looked up to see it open and Odin enter, Thor following him. But they were not alone: After them, two more men entered the room. One of them Loki recognized as Vidar, Odin's bastard son, who rarely spent any time at the palace. He was chubby and babyfaced, but taller than even Thor and he had been around talking to Odin a lot more often than usual lately. The other man was Amdhrimnir, known to most as the one who provided the gods with food. However, Loki knew he was a close confidant to Odin. He also had the one or other open account with the trickster and was not trying an awful lot to hide his disdain for Loki.

Before the trickster even got around to asking what the matter was, his father spoke up.

“Loki. With your last name day, you know you have become a man, but there is more to manhood than age. It is time you learned about your true purpose.”  
Frowning, Loki was frozen in place with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Of course he had always known that despite all promises, as long as Thor was around, he was only second in line to the throne. However, his life had always been one of comfort and his rank promised him glory and power nonetheless. What his father was saying rang of something else.

“Loki”, Odin said, his voice firm, “today you will be shown your place at your brother's side. Thor is still young and has requested my guidance in this and Vidar and Amdhrimnir will serve as witness of the blood”, he nodded at Vidar, then gestured at Amdhrimnir, “and witness of the trusted.”

Loki had no idea what was expected of him, but when all four of them approached him and Odin sat down beside him, running a surprisingly gentle hand down his chest, faint realization dawned on him. His eyes grew big, but before he could protest, Vidar's hand found its way beneath his garments, resting on his crotch and effectively stunning Loki. The tall man's hand wrapped around Loki's flaccid manhood, curiously rubbing it. The trickster was dumbstruck.

“That's right, just let us finish this and we will leave you to yourself again”, Odin cooed, proceeding to undress Loki, spreading his legs when he was done. Only a moment later, Vidar knelt between the young man's thighs, pressing a wet finger inside Loki.

A content expression on his face, Vidar made an appreciative noise and pushed his index finger inside the younger man repeatedly, moving it back and forth. Amdhrimnir knelt down to lick over Loki's length, watching the other man finger-fucking him gently.

Loki looked up at Thor, still not finding any words to speak. The elder seemed a little nervous, but smiled down at his brother to encourage him and his eyes shone with arousal at the sight before him.

Vidar noticed Thor's excitement and smirked, pushing a second finger inside the tight hole. Loki felt a strange mix of arousal and dissent and confusion that held his mind captured until the two men pleasuring him rose to their feet to undress themselves. His father and brother followed suit.

Kneeling between Loki's spread legs again, Vidar pulled him closer by his hips to eagerly rub his hard length against the younger's crotch. His hardness was slick with a lubing substance and the other men were watching him closely, stroking themselves and spreading the same substance onto their cocks. Trembling with anticipation, Vidar moved forward, pushing himself against Loki's entrance. Loki's hands clawed at the sheets and he whimpered at the pressure, but his grimacing face and tense body did not stop Vidar for long.

“Oh yes... how hot and tight you are...”, his half-brother moaned. “Can you feel my pole stretch you? Can you feel how I open you? Oh you're so nice and tight...” With slow, deep thrusts he moved himself inside Loki, his body bent over the smaller so he could moan softly into Loki's ear and kiss him. There was a thick heat in the air, accompanied by gasps and moans and whimpered. Just when the trickster felt as if he could get used to the feeling of something so big rubbing against the walls of his hole, Vidar pulled out and moved aside to let Amdhrimnir take his place. The older man entered Loki with an unrelenting, hard thrust.

“Oh... oh yes”, he moaned over the trickster's pained groan, immediately taking him hard and fast and deep. There was something aggressive about him and Loki was very aware of the bad relationship the two of them shared.

“Oh yes... you little fuckhole... oh yes... do you like being fucked? I can see how horny you are... you're so hard, I bet you like it, you little slut. You want your brother to fuck you? Come, Thor, be a good man and fuck your little brother... He likes it, fuck the little slut really good.”

And suddenly Thor was inside him, moving gently, but no less deep than the other men had. His thrusts were intense and as he pushed his big dick inside Loki over and over again, the younger felt an overwhelming pleasure and confusion. Thor leaned down to mumble into his brother's ear, his voice trembling with lust.  
“I... I didn't know... how hot and tight you were...”

His large hands groped at Loki's chest while he moved slowly inside him. Too soon he retreated and his father knelt between Loki's open legs. Odin looked down at him before slowly, savoringly pushing inside his son, closing his eyes with pleasure. A moan slipped from his lips and he moved with small, quick thrusts, causing Loki to writhe and whine.

“You shall always remember this... feel me inside you, Loki, take all of me inside you...” Suddenly he shoved himself into the trickster's smaller figure, slamming into him harder, almost uncontrolled. Odin's moans became louder and then, with a final, hard thrust, he emptied himself into his son. Loki could feel his pole twitching inside him, he could feel the hot seed inside him and shuddered.

Odin retreated, trailing semen. He let Vidar take his place again. The chubby man moaned as he felt his father's juice and his brother's heat clamp down around his dick. The other men's verbal assertiveness had turned him on immensely and he was not going to leave it at that.

“Oh your sweet little hole... I will fuck you so hard, just like you need it... come Thor, watch me fuck our little brother... watch me fuck him hard and deep like he deserves it. Come here, Thor, fuck his mouth”, Vidar ordered and Thor straddled Loki's chest, pushing his dick inside his mouth. He gently thrust forward, while a slightly panicking Loki tried to breathe through his nose, moaning around his brother's huge cock.

“Oh yes... I can't hold it”, Thor panted, fucking Loki's mouth, causing the younger to gag while his body was shaken by Vidar's erratic thrusts. Loki's hands clawed at Thor's thighs when the elder tensed up, groaning loudly, shooting his semen directly down his brother's throat. Not a moment later, Vidar's hot load hit the walls of Loki's hole. Without hesitation he left the warmth to let Amdhrimnir inside the trickster's sore, fucked hole.

“How do you like being taken, you little slut?”, Amdhrimnir asked, ramming his spear deeply into Loki's body. Being the biggest of them, Loki could not help but groan in pain even now that he had taken them all.

“You like being fucked by your father and your brothers, slut? This is your purpose, Loki, to be used. I will fuck you good... feel my fat cock in your cunt...” He pushed Loki's legs back, his nails digging into the trickster's hips. “You little whore, I'll fuck you just like you deserve it”, he groaned, his hips colliding with the other's thighs with every thrust.

Loki let out a whelp when he felt Thor's hand wrap around his cock, pumping it hard and rough.

“Come for us, little whore, come on my dick”, Amdhrimnir commanded him, fucking him vigorously. “Come now, you slut. Oh god yes, how tight you are... tense up around me... Come for me you filthy little whore, I know you like being used by my big pole. You want it, I know it. Come for me, slut, come now.” Thor kept rubbing Loki, Amdhrimnir's thrusts getting harder and deeper and faster. Loki was unable to think, while his body was shaken by the man's rough movement and after a while he felt his body tense up, he felt the heat become overwhelming and suddenly it released, all at once. Loki was shaking and trembling and writhing, his hole clenching around Amdhrimnir's dick. He felt the man shooting his load inside him, before leaving his hole sore and used.  
For a while, there was nothing but darkness and the sound of panting around Loki. When his vision cleared up, Thor was still with him, but the other men had left. His brother stroked Loki's dark hair almost lovingly.

“Do you know your place, brother?”, he asked and Loki nodded without thinking, still confused and overwhelmed and exhausted.


	2. Chapter Two - The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His heart was racing and his mind's first reaction was fear. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a strange excitement, telling him how much he wanted this, as he already knew where this was going. He knew who was holding him so tightly."

Three nights and days had passed since Thor had left his brother behind, confused and scared and oddly excited. Thor had avoided him ever since the incident – in fact, Loki had not seen anyone since then. He himself had spent his days pondering or daydreaming and, to his shame, masturbating. Loki's dreams were laced with the most unspeakable things and it bothered him that he found these dreams to be rather pleasant. Even now that he had snuck into Amdhrimnir's kitchen, preparing a very early morning snack for himself, he still carried that feeling of lust and fear inside him. It was as though a door had been opened for him, leading into a world full of dark but intriguing secrets.

Loki was cutting fruit and his thoughts were somewhere far away, when suddenly he felt someone stepping up behind him. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Loki dropped the knife and held on to the table with both hands. His heart was racing and his mind's first reaction was fear. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a strange excitement, telling him how much he wanted this, as he already knew where this was going. He knew who was holding him so tightly.

“I missed you”, Loki heard his brother's voice next to his ear. As Thor's free hand slipped beneath the fabric covering his chest, the trickster's breath caught in his throat. “My mind is stricken with the image of your face twisted in pleasure, my brother. I cannot forget what we did. Your sweet smell... your tight little hole”, he whispered and Loki felt something hard press against his back, fearsomely aware of just how much taller Thor was than him.

The hand on the trickster's waist moved down to slip inside his breeches, then Thor slid his index finger between Loki's buttocks, moving it back and forth teasingly. When his fingers gently curl around his brother's sensitive balls, the younger whimpers. He wanted more and pressed back against Thor, not even trying to fight the lust for dignity.

Kissing his neck softly, Thor toyed with him a while, before he turned his brother around and pulled down his breeches. Lifting him up to sit on the table, a little further to the right so Loki would not sit on his food or the knife, Thor kissed him on the mouth. The younger wanted to protest – anyone could walk in on them here! - but as he opened his mouth, his brother's tongue slid inside, rubbing against Loki's own. Too soon he caught himself kissing the elder back greedily.

Thor's hand was between Loki's legs again, his middle finger pushing inside the younger. Loki mumbled a spell to lube himself up, blushing when his brother raised an eyebrow at him. Thankfully, now was not the time for him to ask what Loki knew such a spell for. Instead, Thor pulled him closer and pushed down his own breeches, rubbing the tip of his dick along Loki's thighs and scrotum until he reached his entrance.

The big head slowly pushed inside him, spreading his tight passage wide. It hurt, the size and pressure causing Loki to claw at Thor's arms, groaning into yet another long and passionate kiss. Inch by inch the thick rod impaled him and once it was completely inside him, Thor stopped. Breaking the kiss he held his breath and threw his head back, eyes closed.

“So tight”, he whispered, flexing his hard muscle inside Loki, before very slowly moving out all the way, only to push back in just as teasingly slow. It created an intense feeling of need inside the trickster, he whimpered and moaned, his body trembling with pleasure.

His legs wrapped around Thor's hips to pull him closer, feel him deeper, and soon Loki sat on his brother's hips. Thor moved away from the table and grabbed Loki's ass, moving him up and down on his dick as much as he could.

“Rub yourself”, he moaned and while one of Loki's hands held on to his neck, the other moved down to pump his own hardness. The more pleasure he felt, the more he tensed up around Thor's cock, barely minding the occasional twinge of pain.

Suddenly the trickster's body shuddered and everything seemed to explode into pleasure. He moaned loudly and held on to his brother, while his hole clenched around his big dick. Thor roughly sets Loki down on the table and thrusts into him to shoot his seed inside his little brother, his cock pulsating against Loki's still contracting muscle.

Both of them breathed heavily and Thor stayed inside the smaller's hot passage until he was limp again. Bending down to kiss him, Thor smiled.

“You are mine, brother”, he whispered. Loki looked up at him, biting his lip. He was unwilling to let his insecurity and confusion ruin the mood, but he still was not entirely comfortable with his apparent “purpose”.

“Next time, I want you to make yourself a cunt.” Loki's look turned into a stare, then a frown.

“I'm not a woman.”

“Yet I know your magic is capable of transforming you. You will do as I say.”


	3. Chapter Three - Evenings

Loki was glad that finally his brother had spoken to him again. Whenever he recalled the intense feeling of Thor's length inside him, he felt himself harden. However, he did not know what to do with himself – touching himself did not feel right. He longed for Thor to hold him... and in preparation for his brother's next visit, Loki had transformed himself. It excited him more than he was willing to admit to have a woman's crevice between his thighs, waiting to be filled.

The sky was a hollycock colour and the day's heat reluctantly gave way to a mellow breeze. Loki was lounging on a bench, waiting. He and his brother had planned to watch a play together. Even though the Allfather's troupe would be performing right before them, Loki wished things to take another course. However, he did not dare to ask for it or make any suggestions in that direction. Instead, he leaned against Thor when the elder finally arrived and found himself sitting in his lap once the play started, strong arms holding him tight.

The play was one of the trickster's favourites and after a while, he forgot everything around him, for once not feeling the burning desire that had plagued him all day. However, after a while he felt Thor's hand slide down his stomach to rest on his thigh. Nervous and excited, Loki waited for him to do more, but the hand did not move. Maybe his brother had not even noticed...

It took him a while to focus on the play again, but like a child Loki was soon lost in the story again. It was then that Thor's second hand moved beneath the simple tunic he wore to trace the muscle of his chest, soon finding Loki's sensitive nipple. A shiver ran down the younger's spine and again he longed to be even closer to his brother. Now it was impossible for him to concentrate on the play again and he turned around halfway to look at Thor, his eyes begging for more.

“Sit on the floor”, his brother commanded and he obeyed, curious what Thor was up to. As he sat on his knees between the other's legs, Thor pushed his breeches down and moved closer to Loki, his manhood already becoming hard.

“Please me, brother.”

The younger scooted closer on his knees, planting a small kiss on Thor's tip. He felt a large hand coming to rest on the back of his head and pulled him closer, as he curiously licked along the tender skin. Not sure what to do, Loki took the tip in his mouth. Encouragingly, Thor pushed his head further down, holding it there so his brother could not back away. The younger did his best to oblige, running his tongue along the stiffening cock.

He looked up at Thor to see the elder had closed his eyes. When the trickster curiously ran his tongue along between the lips of Thor's tip, the other flinched and let out a low moan. Satisfied with that reaction, Loki let his tongue explore the little slit and small hole, but was harshly interrupted when Thor bucked his hips and started thrusting into his mouth.

When his movement became too rough and too deep, a noise of protest caused the elder to stop and drag Loki up to sit in his lap again. Hastily he shed Loki's breeches, almost ripping them from his body. A pleased grin played around his lips when he found Loki had followed his command and he greedily rubbed two fingers through the wet cleft before his rough hands positioned Loki's muliebral hole over his thick hardness. Loki yelped when he was dropped against the sharp upward thrust of Thor's hips, the hard pole impaling him. Thor did not wait for Loki to adjust or stop whimpering and started thrusting hard and wild into his brother. Loki felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. With every thrust the breath is pushed out of his smaller body, causing him to gasp for air.

Sitting up, Thor grabbed and turned him around so Loki lay on his stomach, his face and chest pressed against the bench by his brother's hand pressing down on his back. Again, Thor plunged his cock into him, moving roughly, driven by his lust and the sight of his little brother's tight cunt. He grabbed a fistful of the younger's hair, pulling his head back. Loki could barely breathe and he could not stop the moans escaping his throat every time Thor's hips slammed against his ass.

When the pain receded into a throbbing discomfort, Loki felt pleasure building up inside him. His position did not allow for him to touch himself, yet his body was on fire with need. But Thor paid no mind to him and Loki groaned in frustration when he felt his brother's dick twitch inside him, pumping his hot load into the trickster's cunt, before Thor pulled out. Again, Loki groaned, the heat inside him was too much for him to bear.

“Brother, please”, he heard himself beg, his voice a low, needy moan. He turned around and crawled towards Thor, sitting on his lap to rub against his leg. Thor shot him a tired look and shook his head.

“Please, I can't take it”, Loki whined and held on to him, rubbing his soaking wet hole against him. He felt Thor's seed leak out of him, spreading on his brother's leg. The elder pushed him from himself and got up.

“I will clean myself”, he announced and left without another look at Loki. For a moment, the younger stayed put, panting, then he followed. He needed Thor. He wanted him. Now.

When he reached the baths, Thor had already left behind his garments. He stood under the water fountain, Loki could see the silhouette of his muscular body behind the privacy screen. Without thinking of his own clothes, he joined his brother. Thor frowned at him, but there was a gleam of interest in his eyes when the fabric of Loki's tunic soaked up the water and clung to his slender body.

“You want me to pleasure you?”, Thor asked, his voice husky and deep. Loki nodded, rubbing himself against his brother's leg needily. His own lack of dignity pained him and at the same time turned him on even more. He felt Thor's hand run down his back, caressing his burning skin.

“Swear to me I can take you whenever and wherever I want, Loki. Promise me I can do with you whatever I please, little brother.” Thor lifted his chin with his finger to make Loki look at him. The younger nodded again and when Thor raised an eyebrow at him, he did it again.

“Yes. Anything. Always”, he panted.

“Turn around”, the elder commanded and he did as he was told. With one hand, Thor bent him over, so the wet crevice was exposed to him. With his foot he tapped Loki's ankles to make him spread them, the smaller man's body tensing up in anticipation.

Loki felt a finger push inside his hole, but it was not enough, it only turned him on more. A second finger, moving in and out of him, while he could feel Thor move behind him, reaching past the screen to pick something up. When he removed his fingers, Loki whimpered, still in desperate need to rid himself of the heat that has built up inside him. Suddenly he felt something big pushed inside him. He gasped and arched his back, half turning to see what Thor was doing.  
A hairbrush. Thor was using the handle of a hairbrush to fuck his cunt and smirked at Loki when the younger blushed. Teasingly moving it in and out of him, Thor watched his brother squirm and moan.

Just when Loki got used to the feeling of the object inside him, there was another pressure and a sharp pain in his lower back. With the same hand he was holding the brush with, Thor now pushed his index finger inside Loki's ass, ignoring the small sound of protest Loki managed. His free hand found the little nub that had come with Loki's womanly folds. Rubbing it he continued fucking both his brother's holes.

“You love being fucked, don't you”, he whispered into Loki's ear, pressing himself against the trembling, squirming body. His fingers rubbed faster, the pressure increasing until he sent Loki over the edge. Moaning, almost screaming, the trickster arched his back and came hard, his holes twitching against their intruders. 

Before he collapsed on the stone floor, legs trembling and weak, Thor caught him, holding him tight.

“You're my little whore now”, he mumbled and kissed Loki's neck possessively. “You swore.”


	4. Chapter Four - Satisfied

As the two brothers left the shower, Thor bent down to kiss Loki's lips. The younger leaned into the kiss, answering it, still exhausted from his orgasm. He felt warm and sleepy now and was looking forward to his warm bed.

While Thor dried them both off carefully, Loki closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of his brother's skin. It was going to be yet another warm summer night, so neither of them bothered to get dressed much and instead just wrapped themselves up in large towels for the short walk to their respective chambers. Loki climbed right into his bed, guessing that Thor was probably going to spend some more time awake, reading or whatever he did in the evening. Exhausted as he was, Loki did not even consider staying up longer, but curled up in his sheets and closed his eyes, soon dozing off to pleasant dreams.

When he woke up, it was dark around him. He felt tired and could barely open his eyes. Something had woken him up though... He heard a familiar noise, but could not put his finger on what it was. There. Again! A puffing noise, like heavy breathing. Now that he was slowly waking up, he felt a hand on his hip. Lying on his side he could not see who was behind you – but someone was. And that someone was not only behind him, but _inside_ him.

Mumbling something, Loki tried to push the hand off his hip, but the other person simply seized his wrist and pulled it away, grabbing his hip more tightly. By now the sleepy trickster clearly felt something hard and thick slide in and out of him. How long had this been going on? He heard the stranger grunt behind him and his thrusts got harder, now that he did not have to make sure he was not waking Loki up, until he slammed himself deep inside, shooting his load.

The man did not move away, instead Loki felt his heavy breath on his neck as the stranger wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. His heart was racing in his chest, he felt filthy and scared, but was held too tightly to turn and see who was behind him. Was it his father? Or Thor? Or Vidar? Or even Amdhrimnir? Maybe someone else had heard of Loki's recent transformation and had seized the opportunity? Shivering and tense, it took Loki a long time, but finally he fell back into the darkness of sleep.

When he woke up again, dawn was casting a scarlet light into his room. There was still a body behind him, judging by his slow and steady breathing, Loki guessed he was still asleep. There was no longer an arm around him, allowing the trickster to turn around – and stare into his brother's sleeping face. Relief washed through him and a strange sense of arousal. Thor had taken him without asking, without even waiting for Loki to be aware of what was happening. While the trickster's pride despised his brother for his actions, his depraved mind sent a pleasant shudder through his body and Loki could feel his feminine parts getting damp and hot.

After a moment's hesitation, Loki leaned over to kiss Thor's neck, smelling his skin, tasting it with his tongue. The elder grunted and rolled over to lie on his back. Smirking, Loki decided that what Thor could do, he could do, too – if not better. Slowly his hand slid down to touch Thor's cock, while he carefully watched his brother's face. He did not want to wake him up just yet.

A soft moan escaped Thor's lips as Loki rubbed his dick and concerned the trickster stopped for a second but his brother did not stir. He was, however, apparently incorporating the touch into his dreams, as his hardness increased and Loki smiled, pleased with himself, and bent down to give the thick muscle a kiss, licking the tip before straddling his sleeping brother and positioning himself over his cock. Very slowly, he let himself sink down on it, feeling his hole stretch to take it. Biting his lip, Loki tried to hold back a moan.

He rubbed his little nub as Thor had done last night in the shower, moving up and down on his brother's hardness. The more pleasure he felt, the faster he moved his hips until his thighs burned with the effort. When Thor stirred, Loki did not stop. His eyes were locked on his brother's face as Thor slowly woke and watched Loki impale himself with his cock. He could see Loki was close and thrust his hips upwards lazily to meet his movement.

Suddenly Thor grabbed Loki's hips and and pulled him down hard on his cock, just as a wave of pleasure rolled through the trickster's body and sent him over the edge. The hot walls of Loki's cunt massaged his dick, which was resting deep inside the younger and when Loki collapsed on his chest, Thor started thrusting inside him again. Before he came, he stopped himself and sat up, moving Loki with him effortlessly.

“I'm not done”, Thor warns, fully awake now. Loki shook his head.

“No... I don't want to, it's enough”, he replied, satisfied and exhausted. But Thor did not listen. He picked him up and turned him around, pushing his chest over the edge of the bed, so Loki had to steady himself with his arms outstretched. His ass was up in the air, his legs quivering, his cunt dripping wet, his muscles tense.

Without a word of warning, Thor entered him, fucking his brother hard and wild right away, not even trying to hold back his force. The only thing he _was_ holding back was his orgasm. Loki could barely hold himself, his arms hurt and his body was shaken by Thor's thrusts.

When the elder's movement slowed down, Loki was tempted to think it was over. Looking up he noticed his reflection in the tall mirror on the opposite wall. He watched Thor fuck his cunt slowly, whining whenever his dick pushed in too deep.

This way, Loki also saw that Thor was now pushing a finger into his cunt – with his cock still inside. It hurt and Loki groaned and grimaced, but Thor did not stop. He moaned as he fucked Loki with his dick and finger and the trickster's tight hole had trouble adjusting. When he tried to push a second finger into the younger, Loki yelped in pain and the same moment, Thor came inside him, moaning loudly and unashamed.

Then he pulled out and left. No hugs, no kisses, no apologies. Loki was confused and hurt, he did not understand. Had this been a punishment? Trembling with an overwhelming mix of emotions, Loki crawled to lie on his bed, flinching at a sharp pain between his thighs. To his surprise, Thor returned a moment later, pulling him to his feet and telling him to close his eyes.

As Loki obeyed, he felt Thor dressing him in something. It felt cold and... strange. Opening his eyes when his brother commanded him to, Loki looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing some kind of leather undergarments. Frowning, he looked up at Thor in confusion and his brother smirked at him.

“What is this?”, Loki demanded to know.

“This, brother, is a chastity belt. I will remove it when I feel like it. Until then, you will be good.”


	5. Chapter Five - Longing

Icy blue eyes stared back at Loki from his reflection in the mirror. He tried in vain to look proud, to stand up straight and carry himself with dignity. Glaring at him was not a prince, not a god, but a horribly confused and hurt and betrayed young man. His long black hair hung dull, framing his pale face. While Loki would have considered his body slender, or lean or even appealing, he felt it looked asthenic to him now, weak, frail. But what was worse was the dark leather contraption pressing against his fair skin, the hideous thing that prevented him from breaking the spell he had cast on himself. 

Not only had his brother betrayed his trust and overstepped his limits, Thor had made him a woman. Ever since Loki had started practising magic, he had been subjected to ridicule. Magic, it was said, was a woman's trickery. Of course Loki had made anyone who dared mock him regret his words through the power of the very magic they teased him for. But this... this was different. Carrying actual female parts made him feel more vulnerable than he had thought possible. Even though they were out of reach and out of sight for anyone but Thor, they were still _there_  and with every step Loki took among his people, he feared they could notice. Maybe they saw it in the way he walked. Maybe they heard it in the way he spoke. Maybe the just sensed the insecurity. 

Sighing, the trickster turned away from the mirror and dressed himself. Unwilling to subject himself to the humiliation of showing himself to the public eye, he picked a book to occupy himself with and distract himself from the burning need he felt. 

Thus was the other curse Thor had put on him. Because no matter how humiliated, how hurt and betrayed Loki felt by his apparent new role, there was always that depraved part of him that found pleasure in this torment. Sometimes Loki wondered whether it was the same part that craved his brother's attention and affection so much, the same part that wanted to be praised and appreciated. How could it be that sometimes praise equalled assertion, interest equalled demand? How was it that Loki felt so wanted, almost worshipped when Thor revelled in the look of pain on his face. How was it a sign of affection to be hurt and seized and dragged along and dropped?

For the tenth time Loki started reading the same sentence, before proceeding to stare at the page as though it was blank. When he finally realised he was not going to get any further, he set down the book with a sigh. He cursed Thor under his breath, cursed his brother and this stupid belt. 

What was its purpose? Why would Thor want him to be chaste after ravishing him like he had? Was it a gift or a punishment? The only thing Loki knew for certain was that no magic and no amount of cleverness were able to remove it. 

“Do you like the little present I made you?”, Thor asked when they met in the hallway after dinner. Loki made a venomous hissing noise – and flinched, when Thor slapped him, looking at his elder brother wide-eyed.

“You will learn to appreciate it. It will help you find your place and fulfil your purpose”, Thor said and took a step back. His face was stern and there was determination in his eyes. 

“At least let me change-”, Loki started but was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder – a threat, not a gesture of comfort. 

“You will remain as you are. I will not have you change back.”

“I will not live with a cunt. I'm not a woman, brother”, he spat, his mind replaying the humiliation he had felt for the past days and turning it into rage. 

“You speak out of turn, Loki”, Thor growled dangerously low. 

“If you want to fuck a cunt, find yourself a woman or a dog! I'm sure you will find one desperate enough to please your needs.”

This time, Thor slapped him hard. Loki sucked in a sharp breath. By the time he looked up again, Thor was gone. 

Half a week passed before the brothers met again. The trickster's attempts of satisfying himself had been in vain and when Thor stepped into his room, he sat up straight, attentive, hoping to be freed from this intolerable fixture. 

“Come with me”, Thor ordered and Loki followed wordlessly, silently begging to be released. He was led to Thor's chambers and made to undress and sit on a wooden armchair. 

“Don't move.” 

Rummaging around in his dresser, Thor searched for something. Returning to Loki's side, he grabbed the younger's wrists and tied them to the chair's arm rests with soft ropes. Loki's slightly uneasy gaze met Thor's unreadable eyes. No move was made to free Loki of his chastity belt... 

Instead, Thor walked out of the room again and when he came back, he was not alone. With him was a woman, about his age, maybe a little older. She was tall and slender, her perfect breasts held up by black silk and the fabric covering her well-rounded hips were of the same material. Long, black hair fell down her back. Her skin was smooth and tanned and as she walked past Loki to sit on the bed, he could smell her female scent, not obscured by any unnecessary perfume. Just watching her move, watching her muscles shift, aroused Loki. She was beautiful. 

“Sif, I thank you for joining us.” Thor smiled at her, lust sparkling in his eyes. Loki was confused. Where was this going to go? 

“The lady Sif is going to make you appreciate your position and... physicality”, his brother explained. Loki's eyes narrowed. His jaw was working, but he kept quiet. 

The trickster watched Thor take Sif's hands and pull her to her feet. As he kissed her, Loki felt a strange sting inside his chest. He was jealous, while his brother's hands slowly wandered over her body, caressing her until she went down on her knees, pulling down his breeches and took his dick in her hand. It was already half-hard and as she started pumping it, it grew. Sif's full, red lips closed around the tip of Thor's cock and for a while Loki watched her head move back and forth, her tongue working up and down his length. 

By the time he heard his brother moan, he was struggling against his restrains, unable to free himself. For some reason he did not only feel terribly jealous – but also terribly turned on. Still, it should be him pleasuring his brother, it should be his hair that Thor's fingers raked through and grabbed.

Sif moved to stand again, kissing Thor and making him taste his own cock. His hand was between her legs now, rubbing her through the cloth wrapped around her hips before pulling it down. When he took his hardness and moved it between her thighs, Sif started rubbing herself against it. Loki's low growl was ignored.

Moments later, Thor lay down on the bed and Sif climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Loki glared at her back, watching how Thor's hardness slid in between her folds, how she lowered herself onto it and moved her hips, riding him. Sif threw her head back, giving small sounds of pleasure, Thor's hands resting on her hips, her own hand rubbing herself.

Loki's loins burned with lust, while his mind burned with jealousy. He wanted his brother's dick inside his hole, he needed it. How dared he prefer this wench's sloppy hole over his brother's tightness? 

The trickster lifted his head as he heard a mumbling, followed by a chuckle. His eyes followed Sif when she got off the bed, approaching him. She knelt down before Loki, putting her arms on his legs, resting her head on top. Her back was arched and her holes presented invitingly to Thor, who was now behind her, entering her slowly. 

Loki felt her body pressed against himself, he could smell the sex on her and whimpered softly. Sif's body was rocking against him with each of his brother's thrusts and she moaned into his lap, holding on to him while Thor rubbed her with one hand, the other firmly gripping her hip. Her teats were pressed against Loki's knees, while Thor's thrusts became harder and faster and Loki knew he was going to come inside her any moment. She felt it too and arched her back some more, moaning together with him when he wasted his seed inside her hole. 

Thor pulled out of her and Sif turned around to lick his hardness clean, then she got up and sat on Loki's leg, kissing him with a smirk. The trickster considered biting her, but the taste of his brother's cock and semen caused him to kiss her back greedily, while he felt Thor's cum leaking out of her, spreading on his leg as she rubbed herself against it until he felt her cunt twitch and she spilled her wet, hot fluids all over his skin. 

Still panting, Sif rose to her feet, her legs shaking just slightly, and turned to kiss Thor. 

“I will clean myself”, she announced and smirked at Loki, then she left. The trickster looked up at his brother with pleading eyes. He needed to be released, he needed to be fucked, he would do anything – but before he could even open his mouth to beg, Thor shook his head, firmly. 

“I will not take it off you, yet”, he said, knowing what was on Loki's mind. 

“But-”, the younger started, only to be cut off by a sharp movement of Thor's hand.

“No. Quit whining. Just wait, brother, and prove to me you learned your lesson”, he said, before untying the ropes. “Clean yourself and go to bed. It is late. Tomorrow you will come to my room before lunch. You will wear no clothes.” Loki nodded. What else could he do? He would have to please Thor and be good to be released. There was no choice other than doing as he wished. He did not want to disappoint Thor and risk being replaced by that woman.


	6. Chapter Six - Three Trials, Part One

This could have been so much easier. If only Loki was not so proud to mind the humiliation he was being subjected to. If only Loki still minded it when he was unspeakably turned on. If only Loki was not so easily aroused, this could have been so much easier. As it were, the trickster argued with himself more than he did with his brother – mostly because Thor did not offer him any opportunity to argue.

After last night, however, the arguing had decreased. Loki's pride and his desire had found a common enemy. Being subjected to this ridiculous folly of Thor's was one thing, but if there was one thing that Loki wanted less than to be viewed as a piece of meat, it was to be viewed as second choice. He was not going to put up with that.

Thor knew about his brother's thoughts on the matter. After all, Loki displayed them openly enough. When their father had revealed to him what Loki's place was going to be, Thor had been reluctant about it. Not that he had minded the thought of it, quite the opposite, but he had not been sure how to go about it. Now, however, he had a plan. Sure, it was a plan Loki was not fond of, but that did not matter to Thor. Loki was going to accept that his opinion was of no significance in this matter. The chastity belt, the teasing, the humiliation, even giving Loki a cunt, it all served a greater purpose: to make Loki accept and understand that he was to do as Thor pleased and nothing else. If Thor wanted him chaste, Loki was going to be chaste. If Thor wanted him to have a cunt, he was going to have one. And whenever the elder wanted him to change back, Loki was going to do just that. It was that simple, Thor thought, and the sooner Loki came to understand that and play by the rules, the sooner things would work out between them and they could be like they had been before – just with a little more sex and a lot less discussion.

The thought of commanding his brother excited Thor and he was almost bored at the thought of having to use Sif to further Loki's eagerness. But he could not get impatient with this, however hard it was, he would have to stick to the plan for once and not act rashly. It was hard. But it was worth it.

Loki awoke early the next day and spent the morning being nervous and strangely aroused. Maybe today Thor was going to release him. He could not keep this up forever, he would not. He did not possess the endurance, Loki knew that. However, feeling a hot, burning need inside him, the trickster also knew that his own endurance was being tested and he was not sure he could outlast Thor this time. And even if he could, what would the consequence be? No, Loki thought, perhaps it was wiser to follow suit, to play by Thor's rules and wait and see what came of it. At least for now.

So, before Loki went to his brother's room, he undressed as he had been told. Thor was already awaiting him, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him over to the bed where he was put to lie on his back. Excitement tingled through Loki's body.

“Stay, don't move.” The younger did as he was told. The door opened and he saw Sif enter. The memory of last night made him squirm. She approached him – and climbed on the bed to sit on his chest. When she slid down, bending down to kiss him, Loki froze, horrified. Her hands moved over his body, gently warming and teasing it, but instead of lust, it sent waves of humiliation through Loki's body. He did not want her. He wanted Thor.

It was half an eternity before his brother joined the two of them. His hands caressed Loki's body and the trickster felt himself reacting, as though Thor was doing something completely different, as though his body was fine-tuned to his brother's touch. Still, Loki tried to keep his reactions to a minimum, not wanting to embarrass himself before Sif, but when Thor's hand pressed against his chastity belt, he bucked his hips against his will. Sif's lips kissed his jaw, his neck, his throat. They moved down to suck and bite and lick his nipple, while Thor did the same to the other one. Loki moaned and writhed, too horny to take it or object, his abstinence taking its toll.

“Please”, he gasped, looking up at Thor, who shook his head.

“Too soon, brother”, he replied, before biting down on Loki's nipple, then moved up and left a trail of bites all over his brother's chest until he reached Sif's lips and kissed her. After a while he climbed on top of the bed behind her, kneeling between his shivering brother's legs, pulling her down towards him.

“Lie down”, he commanded her and she smirked, pressing herself flat against Loki's naked body. The younger could not see what Thor did, but from the movement he sensed and the expression on her face, his mind could fill in the blanks. Sif was humping back against his fingers, her tanned skin rubbing against the trickster's milk-coloured chest and stomach, her hands digging into his arms.

“What are you-”, Loki started, but Thor interrupted him.

“Shut him up”, the elder ordered Sif, who, with another smirk, complied and kissed Loki on the mouth, gently nibbling his lips, toying with his tongue. His sounds of protest were ignored, the frown on his face spoke all the words he could not say. Pinned down by Sif's hands on his arms and her weight on top of him, he could feel her body shift when Thor entered her.

Loki's muffled words against Sif's mouth were lost in a groan when the woman was shoved against him, pushing the air out of his lungs. When Loki started struggling, Thor nudged him impatiently. When he bit Sif, causing her lip to bleed, she slapped him and bit the nape of his neck in return, causing him to wince and yelp.

She grabbed his face and smiled down on him and Loki knew she could see his discomfort and his jealousy plain on his face. He did not try to hide it, either. Every of his brother's thrusts inside this woman was like a punch to his face. Whatever Thor hoped to gain from this, he was not going to achieve it.

Huffing with the breath being pushed out of his body as Thor's movement became more powerful, Loki prayed for the whole ordeal to be over soon. When it was, Thor pulled out of Sif and came with a loud groan, painting both her and Loki with his seed.

As before, Sif left to clean herself, not even looking back at the two brothers. Thor stayed with Loki, breathing heavily.

“Release me”, Loki demanded, his voice venomous.

“I will not.”

“Release me at once, brother”, Loki repeated, feeling naked in every sense, sprayed with semen, nude except for a leather contraption that forced him into upholding a spell he had cast on himself.

“I will not until you show me you understand your position, Loki.”

“My position?”, the trickster spat, glaring at Thor. “To be your _whore_? I'd rather bed a horse.” That was a lie. He wanted Thor so much it hurt, but right now, his anger was stronger.

“We both know this is not true”, Thor replied and the brothers stared at each other for a long time, before he spoke again. “I will have you. I will release you, on my terms and then I will have you any way I please.”

“I was willing to give myself to you”, Loki whispered, staring at his hands before looking up at his brother again. “I _gave_ myself to you, I _swore_. Why are you making me do this? Just so I keep that cunt you make me wear?” Thor shook his head.

“It is more than that, brother. I don't want your cunt, I want your obedience. I thought you knew you place, but you showed me you did not. I will take you whenever I please, but only then. You will come when I make you, but only then. And if I wanted you to bed a horse, I would make you, and you would bed a horse.” What could have been a joke at many other times was almost a threat now. There was fierce determination in Thor's voice and posture, but also an almost unfamiliar gentleness.

“It is for the best, Loki”, Thor said, although the younger could not see how any of this was for anyone's but Thor's own best. “You will be happier if you accept your place than if you struggle. We have both seen the pleasure I can bring you. If you want that pleasure, you will have to adhere to my rules. If you don't, there will be no pleasure for you, not from my hands, nor from anyone else's – and certainly not from your own. Do you understand?”

Loki shivered and nodded. He felt defeated, mostly because he knew he was at a disadvantage – Thor had something he desperately wanted, something he felt he needed more than anything and that was not just freedom of this leather belt. All Loki had to do was to give himself up, to let go of his own will. Even if he wanted to – and Loki was not sure he did – was it even possible for him to do something like that?

“Please”, he heard himself say, quietly, defeated, “please don't make me watch you with her again.” Thor looked at him strangely. It seemed he had not expected resistance based on emotions. Pride, yes, and a different kind of jealousy, perhaps, but what he saw in his brother's eyes was more than that. It went deeper and it was something Thor knew he had no right to break.

“Can I trust you to behave?”, Thor asked.

“I swear”, Loki replied, a cold shiver running down his spine at his own words.

“Tonight, midnight. Naked. Do not be late”, Thor replied and Loki knew there was going to be a test. 


	7. Chapter Seven - Three Trials, Part Two

The rest of Loki's day was filled with restless pacing. Again he had not been released and ever since their talk he was frequently asking himself what was expecting him tonight and what he would have to do to get rid of that belt. He had sworn to be good. Sticking to his word went against his nature, but he knew what was in for him if he did – and what he had coming if he did not. He certainly could not take this pressure inside him for very much longer. Maybe tonight, he hoped. Maybe tonight Thor would get it off him.  
Holding on to that hope, he waited before his brother's room on time, naked as Thor had wished him to be. To get here without being seen was never hard to do, Loki knew all the secret ways, he knew passages through shadows and where there were none, he knew to cloak himself in darkness. However, walking nude among his people was arousing in and of itself and just as he had been this morning, the trickster was trembling with lust and need while he waited for Thor to meet him.  
This time, the elder greeted him more gently, kissing him on the forehead and on the lips, letting him inside. Thor, too, was nude.  
“You don't have to wait much longer”, he promised Loki and picked him up to lay him down on the bed. The light was dim. “Don't talk”, he commands Loki when the younger opened his mouth to ask just how much longer he would have to wait.  
Again, Thor brought silken ropes, binding Loki's wrists and ankles to the bed, legs spread. The trickster felt a twinge of distrust low in his stomach, despite the tingle of arousal. For now, he let his brother have his way, after all, he had sworn to be good and longed to be released.  
Thor's tender hands caressed his body, massaging his chest and slowly, very slowly moving down to his hips. Loki could see he was enjoying his body and it made him feel proud and desired. His nipples tingled with lust when Thor bent down to lick them. The elder was stroking himself while he kissed Loki's chest, his abdomen, his hips, his thighs.  
For a moment he left his little brother. Loki barely managed to stifle a whimper. When he returned, Thor showed him a piece of fabric. It was thin and light and as he moved it across Loki's chest, it felt like a warm breeze. Thor moved it along his chest, let it streak the younger's nipples before he moved it down across his belly and hips. When he pulled it along the inside of Loki's thighs, the trickster shivered. Thor kissed him again, his tongue rubbing against his lips. Loki's breath came out in short, ragged gasps, the lust almost choking him.  
Again, Thor stepped away to get something. It was one of the wooden boxes their mother used to enchant for the kitchen to keep things cool. In Thor's hand was now a small piece of ice. Loki gasped when he set it down between his collarbones and slowly moved it to the right side of his chest, circling his nipple with it until the pink nub was hard and erect. Loki squirmed and whimpered, the unusual sensation arousing him so much he could barely stand to keep quiet.  
At last, Thor set down the ice right above of the chastity belt, where it was slowly melting. The cold water ran down over Loki's skin and the trickster was so wrapped up in the sensation so close to his most sensitive parts that he did not notice his brother moving. It was when a light flickered in the corner of his eye that he looked at Thor, who was holding a candle. Before Loki understood what Thor was planning on doing, a dribble of hot wax on his chest evoked a whimpering noise from him. His toes curled and he bit his lip. His body could not differentiate between heat and cold teasing him at the same time and the ice on his skin suddenly felt burning hot. It was painful as much as it filled him with a tense excitement.  
Thor let a few more drops of hot wax fall down on his skin, painting strange ornaments on his body, not covering too much of his pale skin with wax, just decorating it until it looked like patterned marble. By the time the ice had molten, Loki's folds were dripping wet, not only from the water. The lust and need were driving him insane, he squirmed and writhed and bucked his hips in a desperate attempt to get some friction, unable to control his longing.  
Finally, Thor unshackled him and almost immediately, Loki climbed onto his lap, kissing him, rubbing himself against Thor's leg, although he could not feel much through the leather. His brother slapped him across the face.  
“Contain yourself”, he commanded. Loki flinched and backed away, panting. Watching Thor get dressed, Loki felt himself become uneasy. Had he overstepped himself? Was this the end, had he failed the test? It was not his fault he was this horny! He had made him...  
“Out. Now”, Thor ordered and Loki got up, hurrying towards the doors that lead to the wash rooms to clean himself. He was deeply disappointed in himself for having failed.  
Suddenly, Thor grabbed him by the neck and dragged him away from the wash room door, down the hallway.  
“You'll come with me as you are”, he explained, pulling Loki along next to him, through the corridors and halls, out of the palace. The trickster stared at him as much as he could considering his posture. When Thor let go of him, Loki stumbled and stopped, unsure. Follow him through the city? Naked? Covered in Wax?  
Thor slapped him again.  
“Now!”, he commanded and Loki flinched, cowered and followed. For a long while, they walked the streets in silence. Loki was relieved to find nobody outside at this time of night. After a while, he looked up at his brother. Thor's face was calm and collected, not angry at all, but strict and determined.  
“You will not talk unless you're spoken to. You will not so much as try to touch yourself. Do you understand?”, the elder asked and Loki nodded, afraid to be slapped or yelled at again. He sure as hell did not want Thor to cause a scene in the middle of the night with himself naked on the streets. And after how this night had started, Loki was determined to be good and not ruin whatever remained of his chances to get into his brother's good graces.  
Where was Thor taking him? Were they going anywhere, or was this just a walk of shame? Was there a punishment waiting for him, or – finally – release?


	8. Chapter Eight - Three Trials, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is shown what is expected of him.

The two brothers walked in silence and whenever they passed a window or a street light, Loki vainly tried to hide his nudity. It was past midnight, but he did not feel tired at all. He felt increasingly humiliated and a little afraid and fought to stay quiet. What was Thor up to? Why was he doing this to Loki? 

After what felt like an eternity, Thor led Loki down a dark alley, toward a small, unremarkable building. There was light in the windows, the people inside apparently still up, but the curtains were drawn, obstructing Loki's view. It was impossible to see what kind of place this was, but guessing from its location, it was an ordinary residential building of a moderately wealthy family. Then again, maybe that was just to cover up what it really was... 

Thor brought Loki to the back door, leading him through a kitchen and a dark corridor, up a flight of stairs to another, even darker corridor. With determination, he approached one of the doors and knocked, waiting until he and Loki were called inside. The room they entered was dimly lit by candles. In the middle there was a young man tied to a table; the table itself was padded with dark brown leather and behind it another man was standing. Loki knew both of them well. 

They were friends of his brother's. The one tied up was Fandral, a handsome, blond young man. The other, just slightly older one was Hogun, a dark haired man, more obviously a warrior than his lover. Loki noticed both of them were nude – and both of them sported impressive erections. 

“You're late”, Hogun said, looking at Thor first, then at Loki. The former shrugged and moved to sit on a chair in the back of the room. Instinctively Loki knew to follow him and Thor pulled him to sit on his lap. With a small start Loki noticed his brother had gotten out of his breeches. 

“My arms hurt”, he heard Fandral say and Loki could understand him very well as his arms were stretched out and tied above his head. Hogun slapped his face just as Thor had slapped Loki before. 

“Have I asked you how you feel?”, Hogun asked and slapped Fandral again. The younger shook his head and groaned softly. For some reason the sight of the slender young man tied up and treated like that made Loki feel sympathetic and aroused at the same time. He watched curiously, barely noticing Thor taking Loki's hand and wrapping it around his cock to massage him. 

“You want me to untie you?”, Hogun asked. He had bent down slightly, grabbing a fistful of blond hair. Fandral nodded as well as he could.

“Yes, please”, he replied and Hogun let go of his hair, stroking his face gently. 

“You've been good and you have waited so long for our guests to come here. I guess I can release you for now”, he agreed and did as he said. By the yelp escaping Fandral, Loki judged he had spent a long time in that position. Hogun continued to untie the other man until he was able to sit up and rub his shoulders. Sitting down next to him, Hogun pulled Fandral onto his lap and started kissing his neck. The two men turned to face each other, Fandral letting his hands trail over the elder's chest, kissing him eagerly. Hogun gently prodded Fandral's lips with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around the slender man's waist, pulling him even closer and causing Fandral to rub up against his lover. 

Loki watched Hogun's hands cup the younger's bottom and he could see the warrior's cock throb in anticipation as their dicks touched. After a while, Fandral dutifully started pumping his master's dick, while his free hand kept running over the taller man's body. He seemed to consist only of longing for his master's touch, radiating pure lust towards Loki. The trickster felt a strange similarity between them, a thing he had not anticipated and something he was not sure how to judge. 

Letting out a low moan, Hogun enjoyed the touch on his hard-on. He slowly moved a hand up his lover's back, his other wrapping around Fandral's waiting cock. Pumping it teasingly slowly he kissed his lover's neck again, sucking and biting the tender skin. After a while, he moved his hand away from Fandral's member, causing the younger to make a pleading noise. Hogun pushed him down to lie on his back and kissed him again, before he moved down to plant kisses on his chest, swirling his tongue around the other man's nipples, one after the other. Moaning softly, Fandral wrapped his legs around Hogun's waist. He hissed as his master bit his nipple, sneaking in a little friction for himself as he rubbed their cocks against the warrior's body. 

Involuntarily, Hogun's thrust his hips, while his hands scrambled for a flask of lubricant. When he found it, he opened it to apply some of it on his fingers, pushing his middle and index fingers into Fandral's hole. Loki felt Thor flex his muscles at the sight of the tight entrance stretching to take them both. The two men kissed heatedly and Hogun did not seem to want to wait any longer. He impatiently removed his fingers and placed the tip of his cock at Fandral's hole, pushing it inside slowly. The slim man groaned from the pressure. While Hogun inched his way into him, Fandral clawed at his back and once his master was completely inside, their eyes met and neither of them moved for a moment, allowing Fandral to adjust to the size of the warriors dick. After a while, he began moving his hips, rolling them against his lover to show he was ready. He used one hand to rub his hard cock, while he kept holding on to Hogun with the other. His legs still wrapped around his master's waist, Fandral moaned when Hogun started to move inside him, slowly at first, then faster and deeper. He stroked his dick matching his master's thrusts and already Loki could see on his face and by how his body was tensing up that his orgasm was building. 

Hogun grinned and pinched the other's nipple, causing him to let out a sound of protest and, if Loki was not mistaken, pleasure. Pulling out, Hogun commanded Fandral to get on all fours and without hesitation Loki watched him oblige. Quickly Hogun entered the younger from behind, roughly grabbing his hips and slamming himself into the tight hole. Fandral yelped in surprise and pain, then shivered with a rush of pleasure. His hands gripped the sheets, his thighs trembled, his body was eager to take his master inside him over and over again. The elder thrust into him rapidly, bending over he grabbed Fandrals hair, pulling his head back as he fucked him harder. 

By now Fandral needed both hands to support himself, his dick throbbing, needing to be touched. Fortunately for him, Hogun reached down to roughly pump his cock and with a few more of his thrusts sent him over the edge. Fandral came with a low moan, his body trembling and his muscle clenching tightly around the big, hard cock in his hole. Hogun froze as the tight ring clamped down on his dick, filling his lover with his seed, before collapsing down onto the table, bringing Fandral down with him. 

Loki was startled as he suddenly heard a load moan behind him and felt his brother come hard all over his hand. He had totally forgotten about Thor, and just kept stroking him, lost in the action. There was a distinct feeling of something close to jealousy inside Loki – and he was aroused beyond anything he had ever thought possible. The heat inside himself was unbearable. 

For a while, all three men were panting heavily, leaving Loki to wait and wonder whether he had done well and was going to be rewarded now. He really, really needed it. However, after pushing Loki off his lap, Thor got up, dressed and picked his brother up. Nodding at Hogun he carried him out of the room, getting them home. 


	9. Chapter Nine - Who's a Good Little Slut?

As soon as they were back at the palace, Loki hoped for Thor to finally release him of the chastity belt. They stood in silence for a while, Loki not daring to ask or even look up at his brother. He had to release him now, right? Loki had learned his lessons, he knew what Thor had wanted to teach him.

“Go to bed”, Thor ordered and Loki snapped, glaring at him. 

“No.” 

“I said: Go. To. Bed”, Thor repeated, slowly, irritated, frowning at his brother. 

“I will not”, Loki hissed and shoved him, frustration rushing through him. “I can't! I can't take it any more, Thor! Get this thing off me, I can't take it any longer!”, he shouted, then let out a frustrated growl. He felt like he was breaking from the pressure inside him and found himself yelling at his brother. “You have no right to do this to me, get it off me! Get it off me! I did everything you asked for and you deny me every time! Get it off me right now!”

He kept shouting for quite a while, not caring about anyone or anything around him, not even caring whether Thor actually listened to him. Then his brother smacked him. It was not one of the sharp, but gentle slaps he had given Loki before, but a hard punch across the face. 

“Shut up!”, Thor yelled back at him, making Loki feel small all of a sudden. “You have learned nothing! I will not tolerate such behaviour, Loki. Learn to control yourself and learn to subordinate and take orders without question and I will reward you. _Stop_ acting up like this. To be free is no longer your right. It is a privilege you need to earn and you have not yet understood that. Now _go_ to your chambers and don't _dare_ coming out before I call for you, do you understand?” Thor's powerful voice crushed all of Loki's resistance and made him feel powerless and even more frustrated. His face hurt, but something inside him hurt worse. He felt defeated. 

Storming off, he slammed the door to his room behind him. He was breathing heavily, staring into the darkness. How could Thor deny him like that, after how obedient he had been all night? Would the teasing and testing never stop? And how could Loki be so turned on by rejection, how did this total loss of control cause the fires inside him to burn so hot? This was not fair, it was just not fair and it was so, so hard to take. 

Why had Thor hit him? Thor would never... had he made him that angry? Of course he had... He had been yelling at him. He should not have done that, he had brought this on himself, he should not have lost control... Loki bit his lip and slowly sank down on his bed, soon finding a little, restless sleep. 

When he awoke, he found Thor standing next to his bed. 

“I'm sorry for hitting you”, he said when he noticed Loki was awake. The younger sat up and shook his head, leaning his forehead against his brother. 

“I'm sorry”, Loki apologized. “I never wanted to lose control like that. It's just... so hard...” To his surprise, Thor ruffled his hair and pulled him up to kiss him. 

“Today will be a good day for you. I will see if you can be good”, Thor promised and picked Loki up, carrying him to the bathroom. He helped with the trickster's morning routine and was strangely gentle and helpful. It was unlike him, but not unpleasant, Loki thought. 

“Want to prove to me that you can be good?”, Thor asked and his brother nodded, eager to compensate for his mistakes the night before. Remembering their trip, he could see Fandral and Hogun before him and blushed, feeling a tingle between his legs. 

“Whose good little slut are you, Loki?”, Thor asked and lifted Loki's chin so he would look at him. The trickster did not need to think about what was expected of him. 

“Yours, Thor. Only yours.” The other seemed content with his answer and kissed Loki, as though to reward him. 

“If I want you to undress, what will you do, Loki?”

“I will undress.”

“For how long?”, Thor asked.

“For... un... until you tell me to put on clothes?” Loki's heart was pounding, he hoped he was getting this right. Thor's nod was all the approval he got, but it was enough to make him feel a little more confident. 

“If I want to take you, what will you do, Loki?” 

“I...”, he hesitated, surprised and a little affronted by the twisting feeling of arousal inside him at the thought of Thor just having his way. “I will let you have me?”

“And if I want you to transform yourself...”, Thor let his voice trail off, making the question sound close to a threat. 

“I will... t-transform”, Loki mumbled, avoiding to look at Thor. This was something he still was not comfortable with. Were Thor's approval and attention worth the discomfort? But what choice did he have, anyway?

“Come with me”, the elder ordered. “I've prepared something for you in my room.” Loki felt shivers of excitement and an ever so slight sense of distrust and suspicion. Was this good? Or just another trick, another 'lesson'? 

“Sit”, Thor commanded him gently when they had reached his room and Loki moved over to the arm chair he pointed towards. It had a towel on it and Loki was not sure he wanted to know why. He would find out sooner or later, he guessed. Thor nodded in approval and proceeded to tie Loki's arms to the arm rests, his legs to the legs of the chair so his thighs were apart, just enough for his hand to touch his 'ladyparts' – if it was not for the chastity belt still in place. 

“You will do exactly as I say, brother. You will be my obedient little slut and that means, no matter what I do to you, you will. Not. Cum.” Thor was standing before him now, a little ball in his hands. Two straps were attached to it and with some effort, forcing a frown on Loki's face, he managed to secure it to the chastity belt. In his other hand the trickster noticed a small device with runes on it. Magic, Loki thought and frowned. His brother exploring this realm of power had something unsettling to it. Wary, he watched Thor run his finger across the metal object's surface – and flinched when the ball began to vibrate against his belt. Jolts of pleasure were sent through his body, famished for sexual gratification. 

Loki moaned and tried to breathe deeply, remembering that he must not cum. Thor moved over to kiss him on the mouth demanding, his tongue sliding inside, catching Loki's moans and whimpers and tasting them like sweet fruit. He turned up the vibration and Loki's moans became louder, more desperate. 

“Thor, please... I c-can't... I can't hold it”, he moaned, but Thor did not listen and Loki tried hard not to give in. The pressure inside him was building up increasingly, his thighs were trembling and just before he felt it was too late, the vibration stopped completely. Thor grinned down at him, while he was panting and squirming and whining for more. 

“Please, please let me cum”, he begged, almost crying. His brother stroked his cheek and untied him and Loki feared he was going to walk away again. Remaining seated, forcing himself not to touch himself or seek any kind of friction, Loki waited for orders. Appreciatively, Thor smiled at him. 

“Good. Very good. Come here now”, he ordered and Loki slowly moved over, his wetness leaking from the belt. 

“Tell me who's a good little slut”, Thor demanded, grabbing Loki hard by the hair to draw him even closer. Even though it hurt, Loki felt it send a rush of pleasure right down to his cunt. 

“I am... I am a g-good little slut.” 

Thor smirked at him and let his other hand run down Loki's waist until he reached the belt. Letting go of his brother's hair, he reached for the keys and finally opened the belt, releasing Loki from it, who did not dare to make a move. This was a test, he was sure. This was not over. 

“Turn around”, Thor commanded and Loki obeyed without question. The younger heard the shedding of clothes behind him and suddenly Thor grabbed him by the hair again, his free hand holding Loki's hips in place as he slammed himself into his little brother's greedy cunt with one unrelenting thrust. Loki groaned in pain and arched his back, feeling Thor's pole ram into him over and over again, deep and hard. He heard the slapping of flesh with every thrust and could barely keep himself standing. 

Thor did not even need to touch him. The feeling of his cock inside him, stretching him, rubbing along the sensitive nerves, sent Loki over the edge moaning and screaming, doubling over, gripping the chair to somehow keep himself standing. The words that came from his mouth were drowned out by the noise of his blood roaring in his ears and when Thor pushed him to the floor to take him until he came, too, Loki was content that he could take whatever else his brother had planned for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there will be more. This lesson is over, but maybe there will be more to come. Kind of feel like Thor should enjoy some of Loki's actual physique, too.


End file.
